


生日蛋糕

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-02 00:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 微博转发点文（3/12），阿代尔斐尔想给让勒努做生日蛋糕。





	生日蛋糕

今天是让勒努的生日，阿代尔斐尔却显得比这位寿星更加雀跃，因为他将会送给自己的好友一份意想不到的礼物。为此，他已经准备了一个星期。

“首先，要打三个鸡蛋。”

阿代尔斐尔念着那张食谱上的第一行字，心想这并不算难。

他要送给让勒努的，是亲手做的蛋糕，从第一个鸡蛋到最后送进烤箱，再浇上精美的奶油，每一道工序都是由自己完成的，真正亲手做的蛋糕。

烹饪对让勒努来说并不是难事，他是天生的五星级大厨，尽管还没有哪家机构给他发这样的认证，可在阿代尔斐尔的心里，让勒努早已捧起了金杯。

但阿代尔斐尔从没有自己下过厨，所以他谨慎地选择了十分日常的蛋糕类型。他很想做得更豪华些，可在美食论坛潜伏了一周后，他意识到新手贸然挑战高级任务是不明智的，还是工序简单的奶油蛋糕最保险。

他希望让勒努能够在这块蛋糕里尝到甜蜜的味道，也希望通过这块蛋糕将心意传达过去——他希望让勒努明白，自己是如此真诚地支持他的爱好，并愿意用心去了解。

“然后，将蛋黄与蛋清分开装在两个碗里。”

阿代尔斐尔默念着，自柜子里拿出了两个干净的碗，然后开始处理刚刚打好的生鸡蛋。

太阳般暖橙色的蛋黄在透明的蛋清里轻轻摇摆，它们看起来是泾渭分明的，却有粘连得难舍难分，不管是叉子还是餐刀都没办法将蛋黄从蛋清里取出来，稍不小心就会戳破蛋黄表面那层薄膜，让两种颜色的边界变得更加模糊难分。

这简直是不可能的任务嘛！

阿代尔斐尔重新看了眼那张食谱，确认自己没理解错。

让勒努到底是怎么做到的？他是用什么来分开蛋黄与蛋清的？

厨房里的工具就那么多，阿代尔斐尔挨个查看着，其中并没有一件看起来属于“蛋黄蛋清分离器”的范畴。

难道是用勺子？只能用勺子吧？

走投无路的阿代尔斐尔将所有的勺子排列在案台上，先取了把大的试图将蛋黄舀出来，功败垂成之后又换了把小的，一点一点地收集着蛋清。

这看起来可行，但方才的尝试已经让碗里的光景变得惨不忍睹，即使是最精细的勺子也分离不出多少纯的蛋清。

“浪费食物是罪过，可是为了让勒努，我愿意承担这份罪。”

阿代尔斐尔别无选择地又打了三个鸡蛋，这回，他终于提取到了足够透明的蛋清，只剩下覆盖在蛋黄表面的那一层他是不敢再去轻易碰，生怕一个手抖就前功尽弃。

留一点蛋清没关系的吧？

阿代尔斐尔有些不确定，但他已经无法做得更加精确，聊以安慰的是黑体字注意事项只说蛋清里不能有蛋黄，却没说蛋黄里不能有蛋清。

就这样吧，反正最后都要混在一起的。阿代尔斐尔看了眼墙上的挂钟，已经耽误了太多时间，要是再这么磨蹭下去，可就不能赶在让勒努回家前完成了。

于是他开始了下一步，将牛奶和植物油按照配方上的比例倒在盛放蛋黄的碗里，轻轻地搅拌后，又倒进去合适的面粉。

效果看起来跟图片上的差不多，阿代尔斐尔边搅拌边想。他见过让勒努使用搅拌器，于是也学着样子在碗里打着圈。但不知为什么，搅拌器传来的阻力越来越大，混合物的颜色逐渐变得均匀，却变得愈发地粘稠，有好几次他差点没拿住碗。

食谱上可没说这是个力气活。

阿代尔斐尔擦了擦汗，开始打发放置在旁边的蛋清。这是个令他感到心情舒畅的工序，透明的蛋清逐渐变成白色蓬松起来的样子好像朵蒲公英，又像是天上的云朵落了下来，往里面加糖的时候好像雨点落在棉花上，再搅一搅又会重新盛开。

只要将这些全部混合起来，就可以放进烤箱了。距离让勒努回家的时间已经很近，阿代尔斐尔片刻也不耽搁地取出模具，将所有的原料全都倒了进去，确认过温度后塞进了烤箱。

电子计时器上的红字规律地跳动着，阿代尔斐尔决定再好好推敲下奶油花的样式，其实他觉得翻糖的效果更漂亮，但那并不是可以靠突击学会的手艺，传统的植物奶油裱花要容易得多，只需要选择合适的喷嘴就行。

做一朵蓝玫瑰吧，旁边用细波浪点缀简单的线条，让勒努喜欢低调些的颜色，而阿代尔斐尔喜欢蕾丝。

烤箱“叮——”的一声将阿代尔斐尔拉回现实，他迫不及待地跑过去，想要看看自己的成果，扑面而来的热浪里带着甜味，跟他在蛋糕店里闻到的并没有不同，正当他为自己的成功而高兴时，容器里的状况令他倒吸了一口冷气，那东西就像是卡通片里的某种海洋生物，看起来就十分有毒。

到底为什么会变成这样？放进去的时候明明是圆形的……

阿代尔斐尔目瞪口呆地望着那团显然不宜食用的面粉物，挣扎了几秒要不要直接扔掉之后，决定依然留着它发挥最后的价值。

让勒努回来的时候敏锐地闻到厨房里传来烤蛋糕的味道，他没有忘记今天是自己的生日，因此并不感到意外，脱下外套后便循着那香气走到了餐桌边。

“生日快乐，让勒努！”阿代尔斐尔的声音依然明朗，笑容迷人得赛过五月的玫瑰，眼神却掩不住的闪烁，像是藏着什么秘密。

“谢谢！”让勒努给了好友一个拥抱，发现桌上的蛋糕是盛放在盘子里的，上面盖着银色的圆形罩，周围却看不到商店的包装或是标签。

一定是阿代尔斐尔把它从盒子里拿出来了，想提前看看蛋糕店的设计是否合符他的要求，让勒努这么想着揭开了顶盖。

大约一磅的蛋糕静静地躺在银色的托盘里，白色的奶油在侧面做成帷幔，丝带与蝴蝶结烘托着颜色淡雅的蓝玫瑰，还有糖浆点缀在上面好像蝴蝶与花瓣。

没有用任何复杂的手法，效果却是无法挑剔的好看。

或许是个新入行的厨师。让勒努如此判断着，正想问这是哪家店买的，阿代尔斐尔却抢先开了口。

“我告诉你一件事，你可千万别生气。”阿代尔斐尔背着手，抿着唇像个做错事的孩子。

“呃？”让勒努想不到有什么事能够让阿代尔斐尔露出如此的表情，他的友人应该十分清楚，不管他做了什么，在自己这里都很轻易得到原谅，“发生了什么事？”

“你最讨厌的，只要别人做了就一定会生气的……”阿代尔斐尔心虚地垂下头，不敢看让勒努的眼睛，“……我浪费了食物。”

让勒努的呼吸沉了沉，却并不是生气的样子，“怎么了？”

“今天是你的生日，所以我想给你一个惊喜，亲手为你做一个蛋糕，”阿代尔斐尔鼓起勇气回答，“但结果却是一场灾难。”

让勒努吃惊地望着桌上的蛋糕，他方才只觉得样式有些朴素，却不想竟是阿代尔斐尔亲手做的，“如果你指的是这个的话，”他顿了顿，诚恳地评价道，“不是很漂亮吗？”

“不，”阿代尔斐尔抬起头，“怎么说呢……漂亮是漂亮，可它也仅仅是漂亮。你可以把它拍下来，发到社交网络上去，说你的朋友在生日这天为你做了蛋糕，你可以把照片当做纪念，甚至设置成手机屏保，但就是绝对不能吃它。”

“咦？为什么呢？”让勒努微微朝前倾身，小心地闻了闻，鼻腔里弥漫的只有奶油和鸡蛋的香气，“不是看起来很不错吗？”并没有烤糊。

“不，一点也不，”阿代尔斐尔不知道该如何向让勒努描述它的诡异，“你知道海绵宝宝吗？这蛋糕拿出来的时候，就是那个样子的。”

“有很多的洞？”经验丰富的让勒努顿时明白过来，阿代尔斐尔的比喻让他忍不住莞尔。

“嗯，”阿代尔斐尔不好意思地点头，“放进去之前明明是光滑的，天知道怎么会变成这样！”

“因为下面还有空气没有清理干净，在烤箱里遇热便膨胀，撑开了表面。”让勒努温和地解释道，目光停留在那朵蓝玫瑰上，“只是形状上有些不尽人意，但并不影响食用。”被这么厚的奶油覆盖着，也根本看不出原来的轮廓。

“不，不光是有很多洞，”阿代尔斐尔硬着头皮补充道，“还有很多的颗粒，好像……”他不知道该怎么形容，“总之就是不能吃。”

“应该是面筋，”让勒努猜测着说，“用错了面粉的种类，或是搅拌手法不对。”他见阿代尔斐尔耷拉着脑袋，连忙安慰道，“没关系的，只是会影响口感，但也不是不能吃。”

“你不是真的打算吃它吧？”阿代尔斐尔望着让勒努认真的眼睛，他可不想好友因为摄入奇怪的食物而不幸死掉。

让勒努点点头，拿起了叉子，“这可是你亲手为我做的蛋糕。”

“但……”阿代尔斐尔深情复杂地盯着那块蛋糕，“还是算了吧，我们就拍照，然后……”他想干脆扔掉算了，却怎么也说不出口，让勒努最讨厌浪费食物的人，“然后就这么放着吧。”这个计划从一开始就是个错误！

“那我只吃上面的奶油，”让勒努无奈地答应，阿代尔斐尔一副随时准备冲上来抢走叉子的样子，“这总是安全的吧？”

“奶油倒是新鲜的，”阿代尔斐尔这才松了口气，又提醒道，“但你可千万别挖深了。”天知道下面是什么。

“好。”让勒努掏出手机，各角度轮换着为那蛋糕拍了几张照片，郑重地拿起叉子。他假装忘记了许愿的事，如果下面都是洞，光靠奶油怕是支撑不起那两枚数字蜡烛。

阿代尔斐尔盯着让勒努的动作，心都快要从嗓子眼里跳出来了，虽说他只是将现成的奶油涂了上去，可经历过前面的失败，他有些担心是否又忘记了什么，忐忑地问，“怎么样？”

“很不错，这是我吃过的最美味的蛋糕，”让勒努回答，边品味嘴里的甜蜜，边转过脸来，“另外，”他说，“我不认为练习烹饪是在浪费食物。”

“是吗？”阿代尔斐尔知道让勒努是在宽慰自己。

“没有人天生就是大厨，”让勒努绕到桌子对面，扶着阿代尔斐尔的肩，“我第一次做蛋糕时差点烧了厨房。”

“哈？”阿代尔斐尔睁大了眼睛，“我不信。”

“是真的，”让勒努的眼睛证明他没有说谎，“那时候我还小，把厨房当做过家家的地方，以为那些锅和烤箱不过是大一点的玩具。”

想象了下当时的情景，阿代尔斐尔的眼睛里出现了微妙的笑容。

“我学习烹饪时扔掉的食材多得数不清，可正是靠着它们的‘牺牲’我才有了今天的水平，”让勒努将照片发到了主页上，很快便有醒目的红心被点亮，“如果把它们说成是‘浪费’，食物们一定会在天上难过的。”

听好友这么说，阿代尔斐尔想起了不幸阵亡的六枚鸡蛋，脑海里浮现出它们长出翅膀在云端飞翔的样子，顿时笑得直不起身子。

让勒努揉了揉好友的发，重新回到桌子的那一边，开始享用他的生日蛋糕。

即便这位大厨的味蕾曾被各地最丰美的食物滋养，那盛开着蓝玫瑰的奶油蛋糕，却在他的记忆里留下了终生都未曾忘记过的味道。


End file.
